Bronze dragon
Bronze dragons are metal dragons found in the Brimhaven Dungeon and the Chaos Tunnels. While they are the weakest of the metallic dragons, they are still powerful monsters. An anti-dragon/dragonfire shield and/or an antifire potion are essential when fighting them as they can reduce the maximum hit of their dragonfire to below 100 and 1000 respectively, and when used simultaneously block dragonfire damage altogether; super antifire also completely blocks dragonfire. Their appearance has been updated on many occasions. Locations * Chaos Tunnels (3) there are 2 near the earth warriors, and 1 near the fire elementals. * Brimhaven Dungeon (3) - 875 gp (or Karamja Hard Diary completed) and a hatchet will be required to reach the bronze dragons. The one on your toolbelt will work. Chaos Tunnels In the Chaos tunnels, the earth warriors are aggressive to players of all levels, and if the player has auto-retaliate on, they may cause the waste of a few runes when the player attacks them. Players should note that the earth warriors will not pass through the dragons, and therefore can be escaped by hiding behind your initial quarry. Visitors to the Chaos Tunnels should also be aware of misfiring portals, which can be both a hindrance and a blessing. They may teleport the player to dangerous areas housed with aggressive monsters, and generally make the trip longer. They may also force a player to teleport out, should the trip trap them behind rooms of monsters the player is not prepared to deal with. This may also at the same time bring the player closer to their goal. Brimhaven Dungeon The Brimhaven Dungeon is potentially a safer place to fight bronze dragons. If you are fighting them here, you will need 875 coins for the entrance fee, unless you have Karamja gloves 3, which also provide a teleport. This is now a much better place to hunt these dragons due to the fact that the wild dogs are now only level 35, and they are no longer aggressive. However, there is a lone aggressive Black demon in the area that can be quite dangerous if you are not prepared. Strategy As with all dragons, protection from their dragonfire is required. An Anti-dragon shield or type of dragonfire shield can be combined with an antifire potion and a one-handed weapon to negate the deadly breath. With 85 herblore, super antifire potions allow the use of offhand or two-handed weapons. Super antifires are a preferred option due to its high level of dragonfire resistance; no dragonfire resisting shield is needed, allowing two-handed weapons to be used effectively. Using Magic Bronze dragons are weak to water spells, although any magic attack will prove effective. Using Melee If melee is preferred, you should use your highest level one-handed weapon(s), in tandem with an anti-dragon shield/dragonfire shield. Without a specific melee style weakness, use the strongest weapon available to you. Using Ranged Due to their classification as melee combatants, it is not recommended to use ranged to take down these dragons. If ranged is still preferred, then seek to increase your accuracy with potions and prayers. Drops Bronze dragons have drops similar to that of black dragons, although they do NOT drop the draconic visage. 100% drop Weapons Armour Runes/Talismans Bars Charms Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *Currently, the bronze dragon holds the record of being the lowest-levelled monster to drop elite clue scrolls. *Bronze dragons have the fewest number of spawns for any metallic dragon. There are only 6 spawns in total; 3 reside in Brimhaven Dungeon, while another 3 reside in the Chaos Tunnels. fi:Bronze dragon pt:Dragão de bronze Category:Dragon